


Party On, Steve!

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Established Relationship, M/M, Music, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Music Free-for-all prompt:Hawaii Five-0, any, tropical houseIn which Steve is trying something new and Danny does not approve.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Party On, Steve!

“What the hell are we listening to?”

Danny was used to enduring a certain kind of music when he was in the car with Steve. The man was easy listening to the core. Disco Dr. Hook instead of Sloppy Seconds Dr. Hook. Doobie Brothers. America. It didn’t do much to get the blood pumping, but it was tolerable.

“Music,” the smartass replied.

Danny pulled Steve’s smartphone off the holder to get a better look at what he was dealing with. 

“DEAMN? I’ve never heard of them.” He looked at the playlist. “What’s tropical house?”

Steve shrugged, reaching over with one long monkey arm and snatching his phone back. “It’s what the kids are listening to.”

“Kids? What kids? _My_ kids?”

Danny tried to remember if he’d heard Grace listening to something similar. It was heavy on the beat, very electronic, and he couldn’t make out all the lyrics. What did they call that? EDM? There hadn’t been so many weird types of music when Danny was in high school.

“Grace is going to that beach party this weekend, remember? She said there was going to be a DJ playing all tropical house music. I just wanted to see what it was.”

“This is party music?”

Danny didn’t even know what to say about that. Yes, it was stupidly adorable that Steve was taking such an interest in Grace’s life. But also, party music? No.

“This is not party music, Steven. Party music is Bon Jovi. C+C Music Factory. The fuckin’ _Humpty Dance_.”

Steve snorted. “ _Humpty Dance_? You’re dating yourself there, Danno.”

“Who can dance to this stuff? It sounds like what they play in the background of travel commercials.”

“I read an article that said tropical house is a more easy-going alternative to regular deep house music.”

“Those words have meaning individually, but make no sense strung together.” Danny scowled at the phone. “Do you honestly like this? Because if so, I’m going to have to re-evaluate our entire relationship.”

Steve gave a lopsided shrug. “It’s not terrible.”

“Right.” Danny took possession of the phone again and called up a different song. “This is party music.”

_I like to move it, move it_   
_I like to move it, move it_   
_I like to move it, move it_   
_Ya like to move it_

Steve glanced at Danny, frowning. “Is that the song from _Madagascar_?”

“Why do I put up with you? Will you tell me that? It was Reel 2 Real’s before they gave it to that animated lemur.” Danny changed the song. “This should be more up your alley.”

_He'd say: I know what I want_   
_And I want it now_   
_I want you 'cause I'm Mr. Vain_   
_I know what I want and I want it now_   
_I want you 'cause I'm Mr. Vain_

Danny moved to the beat, sang along with the lyrics, and ignored the indulgent looks Steve was shooting him from the driver’s seat.

“Are you saying I’m vain?”

“I’m saying you were a high school jock that probably went to all the school dances and you should know these songs,” Danny patiently explained. “And you have to agree it’s better than that other junk you were listening to.”

“I don’t know. I mean, it doesn’t seem all that dissimilar to me.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “You’re a hopeless case, my friend. If we’d gone to school together you’d totally be on board with me on this.”

“What about Air Supply?”

“Stop the car, Steven, and let me out. Right now. Air Supply? My _sisters_ listened to that garbage.”

“Maybe we should stop talking about music.”

“That’s the first smart thing you’ve said all day.” Danny shut down the music. He vowed to himself to make Steve a proper dance party playlist. The man needed to be educated.

The silence in the car lasted all of two minutes.

“So we’re crashing this beach party, right?” Danny asked.

“Of course,” Steve agreed readily. 

It was good to know they were on the same page about the really important stuff.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** First, I had to look up _tropical house_ to find out what it was. LOL! Then I listened to [this playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpmxyI3s2Yc&t=2117s) on YouTube while I was writing it. Not really my kind of thing. And I figured probably not Danny's either. ::grins::
> 
> **Song List**   
>  [I Want to Move it, Reel 2 Real ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuo8kD5zF5I)   
>  [Mr. Vain, Culture Beat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsxwFHfhzHA)


End file.
